


No Peace

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m dead.  You killed me.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	No Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 697 "RIP"

McGee looked up in alarm when Torres’s head thumped onto his desk. “Nick?”

“I’m dead,” the other man said, muffled. “You killed me.”

“I’ve been at my desk all afternoon,” McGee protested.

“Yeah, while you sent _me_ to interview those Marine recruits. Who were doing calisthenics and wouldn’t talk to me unless I joined them.”

“And you’re tired? I thought you could – and I quote – _run circles around those kids_.”

“Ugh,” said Torres, just as Gibbs swept into the bullpen.

“Got another body.”

“Ugh,” Torres said again.

“You can rest in peace later,” said Gibbs. “Let’s go.”

“On it, boss.”

THE END


End file.
